Lakeshine
Lakeshine is a long-haired gray-and-white she-cat. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise :Lakeshine is first seen as a warrior dragging deadwood and bark that had been washed into the clearing a moon after the flood with Owlfur. Later, Shimmerpelt gets out of the river and shakes her wet pelt, splattering her with drops of water and stopping her from dozing off. :After Oakpaw's apprentice ceremony, she is seen sharing fresh-kill with Crookedkit's mother, Rainflower. It is revealed Lakeshine is letting Rainflower share her nest in the warriors den while Rainflower begins to settle in once again as a warrior. :When RiverClan battles ThunderClan over Sunningrocks, Lakeshine is one of the users who participates in the battle. When the battle patrol goes back to camp, Lakeshine is seen smoothing her fur, which is smeared with blood and herbs. :After a moon, Lakeshine is seen expecting Cedarpelt's kits. It is noted that she had already given up on her warrior duties and had moved to the nursery. Later at night, she starts her kitting and gives birth to two kits, Sunkit and Frogkit. :During Shimmerpelt's kitting, Lakeshine is noted to be helping the black queen. When the kitting is over, Lakeshine slides out of the nusery and annouce that Shimmerpelt had given birth to two kits, Skykit and Blackkit. :When Hailstar calls a Clan meeting, her kits hide behind Beetlenose. When the black warrior herds the two kits towards the nursery, Frogkit complains that they can swim. Beetlenose picks the tom up and dangles him at the edge of the river, but Lakeshine stops him, shrieking that Frogkit would drown. :While Brightsky is kitting, Lakeshine helps Shimmerpelt herd the kits into the elders' den. When Loudkit asks if they could practice swimming in the reed bed, Lakeshine shakes her head, telling him they could go later, but that they had to be quiet for a while. :When she, Shimmerpelt, and Ottersplash are clearing their greenleaf nest, Crookedjaw takes care of their kits. The kits begin to beg Crookedjaw to teach them some battle moves. Crookedjaw tells them that Lakeshine says they are too young to learn battle moves, but Sunkit tells him that Ottersplash doesn't think so. Ottersplash hears what Sunkit says, and comments that they are never to young to start training. Lakeshine gives her a sharp look and says she doesn't want them to get hurt. Ottersplash argues with her, saying she can't wrap them up in feathers. Shimmerpelt reminds the two queens that the kits would become apprentices soon, and that they could learn all the battle moves they want then. :Lakeshine is last seen trying to get a peek at the two kits Graypool found. She is not mentioned again, suggesting that she died sometime between this book and ''Into the Wild. Trivia *Although she makes an appearance in Crookedstar's Promise and was in the alligances, she is not listed in the allegiances in Bluestar's Prophecy. Family Members Mate: :Cedarpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Son: :Frogleap: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Daughter: :Sunfish: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandkits: :Vixenkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Grasskit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Queen